wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jump Like A Kangaroo/Transcript
This is the transcript for Jump Like A Kangaroo. Transcript (The episode starts with an opening sequence during the Song: E-M-M-A Theme Song.) Lachy: (singing) E-M-M-A That spells Emma (with Emma.) Emma! Lachy: (singing) E-M-M-A That spells Emma (with Emma.) Emma! (Opening camera transition to the Song: Emma's Hello Song. A scene where Emma introduced herself.) Emma: (singing) Hello there My name is Emma It's nice to see you today You can join in Dance and sing Or demi-plié La-la-la Can you tell me your name? Oh, hi there It's nice to see you again Today is a day to walk around And see the sights of town. Time to wheel to the garden. (Song: Time To Wheel To the Garden. A scene where Emma is gonna go wheel through the garden to see.) Emma: (singing) Now it's time to wheel to the garden Have some fun when we wheel to the garden Come, it's time to wheel to the garden To see what is happening outside today. (Song: Walk. A scene where Emma & these kids are doing some of different ways to move around.) Emma: (singing) Walk on your way to school Walk to the swimming pool Walk to your favorite park Walk, but not after dark Walk everywhere Wheel right around the block Wheel in your shoes and socks Wheel in a straight line Wheel when you're feeling fine Wheel everywhere... Well, it's been lots of fun walking and wheeling. What other ways can we move? Oh, I think I know. (singing) We can move in many different ways We can walk and wheel and jump all day Jump like a kangaroo Jump over to the zoo Jump up two flights of stairs Jump high up in the air Jump everywhere Walk Walk... Walk Walk... Wheel Wheel... Wheel Wheel... Jump Jump... Jump Jump... Walk Walk... Walk. (4 Emma's different things transition to the Song: Now's the Time for Dressing Up. A scene where Emma is in the costume gonna dressed up as a sailor.) Emma: (singing) Now's the time for dressing up A costume makes what you dream up Now's the time for dressing up You can dress up too I wonder what we'll be today Ta-da! Look what I'm in now You look great Let's take a bow Dressing up today Dance in your costume now You look great Let's take a bow Dressing up today. Like a sailor. (Emma's bow window transition to Emma is teaching everyone how to sign sheep with her hands without speaking. Until, 4 Emma's different things transition to the Song: Emma's Music Box. A scene where Emma could open up her music box & she could see what's inside.) Emma: (She gasps.) What's that sound? Oh, that's the sound of the music box. I wonder... ..what's inside the music box today? Come on. Let's have a look together. Ready? Here we go. (singing) I open up my music box And what do I see? A ballerina twirling, dancing there for me... Try this. Twirl around. Up high, on your toes. (singing) Look at what my music box has given to me. Have a look closely. I wonder what these are. (She gasps.) You're right - buttons! Black buttons. One, two, three. Three buttons. Oh, you've given me an idea - decorate bows with buttons. Wouldn't that be fun? (Song: My Bow, It Has Three Buttons. A scene where Emma has a bow, pointing to three different buttons.) Emma: (singing) My bow, it has three buttons Three buttons has my bow And had it not three buttons It would not be my bow My bow, it has three spots Three spots has my bow And had it not three spots It would not be my bow My bow, it has three flowers Three flowers has my bow And had it not three flowers It would not be my bow My bow, it has three sparkles Three sparkles has my bow And had it not three sparkles It would not be my bow It would not be my bow. (Shot transition to the Song: What's In Emma's Yellow Bag? A scene where Emma is gonna take an object out of her bag to see we're going today.) Lachy: (singing offscreen) Well, what's in Emma's yellow bag? Bow bag. (Shot transition to a scene where Emma pulls out an object it was policemen badge for going to the police station. Until, the Song: Let's Go and See.) Emma: (singing) Let's go and see the police officer Let's go and see the police officer Police officer A police officer wears a smart blue suit And they always are there with a smile to help you Let's go and see the police officer Police officer. (A scene translates to the Song: The Wiggletown Dancing Police Force. A scene where Officer Beaples & Emma are dancing to the other policemen.) Officer Beaples: Hi! Officer Beaples here. Let me present the Wiggle Town Dancing Police. (with Emma, Dominic & Lachy singing.) We're the Wiggle Town Dancing Police With a smile, we are here to please Officer Beaples sets us on the right path With a plié or a jolly good laugh Ha-ha-ha Dance Now dance Dance Now dance Formed in 1871 We just dance and have lots of fun Drinking tea, I say, I say... Lachy: Come on, chaps, how about some jolly ballet? (with Emma, Dominic & Officer Beaples singing.) Dance Now dance Dance Now dance We're the Wiggle Town Dancing Police With a smile, we are here To please Aah. (Opening camera transition to the Song: Emma's Bowmobile. A scene where Emma is riding a Bowmobile to visit the dance studio.) Emma: (singing) Yellow bow Bowtiful car The yellow bow, bow Bowtiful car The yellow bow Bowtiful car The yellow bow, bow Bowtiful car The yellow bow Bowtiful car The yellow bow, bow Bowtiful car. (Shot transition to Emma's dance studio. Then, shot cuts to the Song: St. Patrick's Day. A scene where Emma & Irish dancers are gonna have a tap dance.) Emma: (singing) We're all together, it's time for a dance Hands by your side, near your dress or your pants And point your toe We practice daily Some Irish dancing Let's have a ceilidh (Instrumental break.) Emma: (singing) With a jump, shuffle, jump, shuffle, this looks like fun Irish dancing for everyone And a step, hip, hop down We're on our way Shuffle, hop forward, hop back St Patrick's Day (Instrumental break.) Emma: (singing) Shuffle, hop forward, hop back St Patrick's Day. (A shadow picture of Emma's ballerina is showing, then it fades to the Song: Emma's Goodbye Révérence. A scene where Emma had a great bowtiful day while it's time to do her one more dance.) Emma: (singing) We've had a bowtiful day Walking outside on the pathway Come take a curtsy, wave and bow It's time to say goodbye for now (Emma sings & dance the révérence while the end credits are rolling.) Emma: (singing) La-la-la, la-la-la La-la-la La-la-la, la-la-la Goodbye for now. Category:Transcripts Category:2019 Category:Finished Transcripts